


The duel that changed Mildred Hubble

by Catmca100, Deaflittlesnail



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Agatha comes back for revenge, Can Mildred stop Agatha?, Duelling, F/F, Methel, Mithel, Revenge, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/pseuds/Catmca100, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaflittlesnail/pseuds/Deaflittlesnail
Summary: It has been a few months since the selection day events. Mildred has always worried about Agatha returning to Cackles and doing serious damage to the school. What will she do when Agatha returns for her? Will Mildred finally be able to defeat Agatha once and for all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deaflittlesnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaflittlesnail/gifts).



> Deaflittlesnail I can't thank you enough for the help and guidance you have given me while trying to write this. This one is for you.

It was a nice summer’s day and Mildred was sitting out on the grass beside the pond with Maud and Enid. They were studying their potions for class later hoping that they wouldn’t make any mistakes.

After a few minutes Mildred addressed her friends “Maud and Enid I need your help with something I have been working on could you come up to my room after lights out?”

They looked at Mildred puzzled “sure but we will have to be quiet so HB doesn’t hear us”. They smiled at each other and continued studying the invisibility potion.

Miss Hardbroom stood in the distance looking over at her three students smiling because they were studying for her class. She walked around the school hoping they would not mess up in today’s class.

All of a sudden she heard a noise in the nearby forest so she rushed over to see Ethel Hallow practising spells. “Ethel why are you practising unauthorised magic?” she asked making Ethel jump up.

Ethel stood before Miss Hardbroom and finally gathered up the courage to speak “Well Mildred Hubble is studying while I am practising the spell for class today so we don’t mess up”.

Miss Hardbroom smirked “Well good luck today because I am pairing you together with Mildred” Ethel just smiled at Miss Hardbroom “Ok looking forward to it” Miss Hardbroom was lost for words at how positive Ethel was so she left her and continued on her walk around the school grounds. She had made this a regular thing ever since selection day.

It was during potions class that Mildred’s friends saw her sharing approving looks with Ethel and Felicity. They were not the only ones Miss Hardbroom was pleasantly surprised to see Mildred and Ethel secretly helping each other to make a perfect potion. She had paired them together to see how they would work with each other and so far it was enjoyable to watch.

Finally when class was over Miss Hardbroom called Mildred and Ethel over to her desk. They both sat down wondering what they did wrong because they had made a perfect invisibility potion in class.

Without looking up from marking papers she spoke “I see you two had no trouble working together, I hope this means you are friends or at least able to work without arguing”.

Mildred and Ethel both looked at each other nodded then looked at Miss Hardbroom who was confused by their exchange. Ethel finally spoke “well Mildred is a hard working student and I am proud to call her my friend”.

Mildred just blushed at Ethel’s kind words about her which she was unable to hide from Miss Hardbroom who was shocked to say the least. She turned round to look at Mildred who was bright red. She finally spoke “ok well I am very pleased to hear this please make your way to your rooms before lights out”

The two girls left the potions lab and made their way to their rooms. Mildred hugged Ethel “I will see you after lights out” when she pulled away she placed a small kiss on her cheek and walked into her room.

After Miss Hardbroom finished her nightly rounds Ethel made her way into Mildred’s room. She walked over to Mildred who was sitting on her bed with her notebooks out.

Ethel beside her and kissed her. Mildred just sat there and melted into the kiss. Ethel quickly pulled back not knowing when her friends were going to show up. Mildred noticed this and spoke softly “It’s ok Ethel, they are my friends they will understand”

Feeling comforted Ethel smiled at Mildred “Ok I trust them if you do” Mildred smiled back just as her door creaked opened and in walked Maud Enid and Felicity. They spotted Ethel “What is she doing here?” Maud asked Mildred replied “She has been helping me, come over and sit on the bed”.  They just smiled and joined them on the bed.

Mildred and Ethel looked at each other and nodded. Ethel was the first to speak “We have something to tell you but please keep it a secret” the three girls in front of them smiled and let Felicity speak “Ok you can trust us” Mildred and Ethel smiled at each other. Mildred turned round to her friends and said “Me and Ethel are together but we need your help with something”.

Felicity being Felicity well she left out a small scream. Maud hugged them “I’m happy for you two” she said and Enid just grinned and said “Can we call you Methel?” Mildred and Ethel just laughed at their reactions then hugged them all.

Maud then spoke “What do you need our help with?” Mildred started to get nervous and shaky. Ethel noticed this and held Mildred’s hands in her own. Ethel looked at their friends with concern and said “we have been practising defensive and duelling spells for a few months now in case Agatha comes back”.

At the mention of Agatha’s name Mildred started crying so Ethel pulled her into a hug to calm her down. Maud Enid and Felicity just sat there because they didn’t know what to do or how to help. Ethel finally explained to them that ever since selection day and the great wizard’s visit that Mildred hasn’t been sleeping well in fear of Agatha coming back for revenge.

Instead of saying anything Enid pulled everyone into a group hug.

Once everyone was settled they looked over the notebooks and practised spells for the next couple of hours. After they had enough practice everyone except Ethel made their way to their rooms before Miss Hardbroom made her morning rounds.

Ethel left Mildred’s room in a hurry what she didn’t count on was knocking into Miss Hardbroom on her way out “AND WHAT WHERE YOU DOING IN THERE?” Miss Hardbroom shouted. Ethel jumped so high she nearly hit her head of the ceiling “She needed help in finding her potions book so she asked me for help and I did, I’m sorry Miss Hardbroom”.

Miss Hardbroom just looked at Ethel before saying “well ok as long as you helped her” at this point Mildred came out of her room looking like she hadn’t slept for weeks “Miss Hardbroom leave Ethel alone she found my book I had misplaced”

Miss Hardbroom was speechless because Mildred was sticking up for Ethel. She turned round to her and angrily said “just make sure it doesn’t happen again” and with a flick of her wrist she disappeared to the dining hall for breakfast.

And so every night the three friends and their two friends who were dating snuck into Mildred’s room each night to practise spells from defensive to striking spells hoping to never have a reason to use them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months flew by without any incidents or Agatha herself showing up. However on this particular morning Mildred woke up screaming which alerted Ethel who ran into her room and calmed her down.

Miss Hardbroom was also altered to her screams but when she arrived in Mildred’s room she noticed that Ethel has got there first to see what was wrong. Ethel currently held Mildred in her arms and let her cry. When she saw Miss Hardbroom she froze but managed to say “She will be ok, Just a bad dream that’s all”.

Miss Hardbroom was surprised to see Ethel consoling Mildred “Ok but make sure you both come down for breakfast”.

It was 30 minutes into breakfast and Miss Hardbroom still hadn’t seen Ethel Mildred or their friends come down. She was getting worried but when she was about to transfer Miss Gullet walked in looking angry “You thought you could get rid of me that easily, we will soon see about that Hecate”

Hecate turned around to face Miss Gullet. “Why are you here?” she said. What the staff and students didn’t know was that Miss Gullet was creating a distraction. While she was busy threatening Hecate, Agatha appeared behind the teachers.

Miss Gullet just smirked and before Hecate knew what was happening, she felt her magic being temporarily disabled. She turned round and there was Agatha. “Why are you here? You will not take my school from me” she said confidently.

Agatha smiled and said “I’m not here for your school; I’m here for Mildred Hubble” Hecate just looked at Agatha in the eye and said “Why Mildred?” Miss Gullet and Agatha just laughed.

Hecate just sighed “You are here for revenge” Miss Gullet smirked and said “Well you caught on to that one quickly, unlike Mildred who doesn’t know we are here.

Agatha walked around the hall “Oh Mildred, come out wherever you are” she called. Realising that Mildred was not in the hall she used her magic to summon Miss Hardbroom’s maglet.

Using the maglet she wrote the following message to Mildred Hubble  **Come down to the hall this minute I need to speak with you.** Mildred and her friends including her girlfriend were currently in Mildred’s room practising more spells. Her maglet made a noise indicating she had a message.

Mildred walked over to her desk were the maglet was. She looked at it and let out a heavy sigh. “Mildred what is it? Ethel asked looking worried. Mildred looked up at them “Miss Hardbroom wants to speak to me in the hall” Her friends looked at her until Ethel said “Ok let’s go we need breakfast anyways”.

They made their way to the hall feeling optimistic about what Miss Hardbroom wanted to say to Mildred. But they got the shock of their lives when they entered the hall.

Agatha was standing at the top of the room with Miss Gullet and Miss Hardbroom beside her. “Mildred Hubble RUN” Miss Hardbroom shouted. Agatha hissed at her to be quiet while Mildred walked closer to her. Stay back everyone Mildred said to her friends and gave Ethel a smile.

She met Agatha in the Middle of the room. All of a sudden Agatha used a spell to bind Mildred’s friends to the wall so they couldn’t interfere. “Millie!” Ethel cried when she hit the wall. Walking in circles and intimidating Agatha Mildred spoke “Ethel I will be ok but if the worst happens, I love you” there were gasps heard around the hall with everyone including Miss Hardbroom surprised at this revelation.

She addressed Agatha “Well I have been waiting for you to return for revenge” Agatha just smiled at her not losing her concentration. “You were always a smart witch Mildred, such a shame you will not longer be here to protect everyone” she said as she fired a spell at Mildred.

Mildred knew she was going to do that and used a spell of her own to break up Agatha’s spell. Mildred then cast a disarm spell which disarmed Agatha for a few seconds. “Is that the best you can do?” Agatha growled. Agatha cast a freeze spell which froze Mildred for a minute. While Mildred was frozen Agatha used a spell to put Ethel at the top of the room and put a non-movement spell on her.

Just as Agatha was about to cast a spell Mildred unfroze and ran in front of Ethel. She cast her most powerful spell “The spell of destruction” when Agatha had just cast her own deathly spell “The death spell” Agatha’s spell hit Mildred and as she fell to the floor she saw her own spell hitting Agatha before hearing screams and passing out.

As soon as Mildred’s spell hit Agatha she burst like a bubble and disappeared. When she did her spells were broken. Ethel and Miss Hardbroom immediately ran over to a lifeless Mildred.

Ethel started crying “Will she be ok?” Miss Hardbroom looked at Ethel then Mildred “I don’t know let’s get her to the infirmary” her voice breaking. Before she transferred them to the infirmary she looked at Miss Drill who understood what she meant.

“Right everyone let’s tidy this mess up” She said as Miss Hardbroom transferred herself Ethel and Mildred to the infirmary. When they arrived at the infirmary the nurse looked horrified and said “What happened?” Ethel could not speak so Miss Hardbroom told her about the duel with Agatha.

The nurse lifted her potions and spells of the shelf and then used her “the life spell” and “the replenish spell” on Mildred. She turned round to speak to Miss Hardbroom and Ethel who was a mess. “You are welcome to stay and watch her recover” she softly said.

Ethel just plopped down on the chair beside Mildred and held her hand. She cried even more not caring that Miss Hardbroom sat at the other side. “Mildred please come back I need you I love you” Miss Hardbroom got off her seat and round to Ethel and hugged her “She will be ok, we are waiting for her to wake up”

Every day for 3 weeks Ethel and Miss Hardbroom sat beside Mildred hoping she would wake up any minute. Ethel told Miss Hardbroom how they started their relationship and how Mildred was always scared in case Agatha came back.   
  
_It was a couple of months after selection day during potions class when everyone was making a laughter potion when Mildred's cauldron blew up. Mildred didn't know how to react so she ran out of the lab crying. She ended up on the roof and that's where Ethel found her. When she saw Mildred it broke her heart so she hugged her. After letting Mildred rant about her magic problems she tried to give her the best support she could have had. Ethel put her hands on Mildred's cheeks leaned in and kissed her. Mildred was surprised but returned the kiss. They both pulled away smiling at each other. "Does this mean anything Ethel?" Mildred asked Ethel looked at Mildred and smiled "It means I like you, do you like me?" Mildred smiled back "Yes I always have Ethel" they kissed again and pulled back before Miss Hardbroom arrived and spoke to them before sending them to bed._    
  
"So that explains why the two of you became friendly" Miss Hardbroom beamed with joy.   
However soon after learning how they got together. Miss Hardbroom turned and looked at Ethel "I wish you would have told me sooner, I might have been able to help" Ethel just nodded and cried she wanted Mildred back.   
  
After another week Mildred woke up. Ethel hugged and kissed her not caring that Miss Hardbroom was present. Mss Hardbroom spoke "I'm ok with you two being together and if you experience bullying or trouble tell me". They both looked at Miss Hardbroom crying and said "Thank You we will"

After Mildred had something to eat and drink. Miss Hardbroom has summoned Tabby to sit on her lap. She smiled and looked at Miss Hardbroom “I’m sorry Miss Hardbroom for not running and practising spells without permission” Miss Hardbroom was speechless that her pupil was apologising to her. She looked at Mildred softly “It’s ok Mildred, At least Agatha is gone she can’t bother us anymore but in the future please tell me if anything troubles you before practising magic” she got up and hugged Mildred. Mildred just cried quietly not wanting to wake Ethel up who was huddled up in the chair sleeping soundly.

Mildred just stared at her girlfriend and smiled. Getting out of bed for the first time she walked over to Ethel’s chair kneeled down and placed a soft but sweet kiss on her lips. Miss Hardbroom just sat in her chair watching them trying not to cry.

Eventually Mildred  got up of the floor and said “I love you Ethel” but before she could walk back to bed Ethel got up took her arm turned her around and deeply kissed Mildred back. Pulling back from the kiss they looked into each other’s tear filled eyes. Ethel opened her mouth “I love you to Mildred Hubble”.

 


End file.
